


A Birthday Stroll

by pennypaperbrain



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet vignette from Tatsumi and Tsuzuki's established relationship. Set after Breaking the Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Stroll

It was early evening between Christmas and New Year, and the park was strung with coloured lights. People moved beneath them, some hurrying home alone, some strolling in groups or pairs, enjoying the gentle bite of the mild Kyushu winter.

Among them, two handsome men in long coats walked one behind the other. The taller of the two, the one with the glasses, was in the lead. Sometimes he glanced back at his companion, and an odd smile played across his face, as if he had been embarrassed by something wonderful.

His friend smiled back, walking behind, and in his curious purple eyes there glowed a warmth like a shared secret. This man kept his hands clasped behind his back like a drill sergeant, which was perhaps also a little strange, because no military officer would have a face so open – nor hair so untidy.

~*~

It was impossible to tell that Tsuzuki’s wrists were tightly bound by shadow thread that nestled around the tops of his gloves. The shadow leash, no thicker than a cobweb from where it left Tatsumi’s hand until it disappeared under Tsuzuki’s scarf, was almost invisible.

“Happy birthday, Tatsumi-sensei,” Tsuzuki murmured, coming close up behind his lover’s ear.

Tatsumi smiled straight ahead and wrapped the leash a little tighter around his hand.

~*~

Where three paths met in the centre of the park, a yatai stand was sending clouds of steam up to the night sky. Tatsumi stood for a long time assessing the wares, long enough to annoy the stallholder, before finally requesting a crepe, and a chocolate-coated banana sprinkled with balls of coloured sugar – “As that is the most lurid of your produce, and the sort of thing my companion will like.”

Tatsumi methodically consumed his crepe as Tsuzuki observed, mouth slightly open. Then Tsuzuki flushed a most kissable red as, still holding the slender leash in one hand, Tatsumi began to feed him the banana with the other, standing in the middle of the park as people saw what was in front of them, or saw nothing, as they pleased.

“There is no cause for surprise,” said Tatsumi, in response to the question in his lover’s eyes. “I have found something I want to do, and I am doing it.”

His fingers brushed Tsuzuki’s lips with the last of the banana, then he placed them to his own.

~*~

Back at the apartment, Tsuzuki knelt naked on the floor, his hands bound in front of him by leather cuffs that bore his lover’s initials in Latin script.

Tatsumi stripped himself to the waist and prepared the instruments of restraint and sensation, speaking as he did so of the need to arrive promptly at the office tomorrow and ensure that the basic work of the department was proceeding in spite of the festive season.

The equipment readied, Tatsumi, barefoot now and bare-chested, crouched down before Tsuzuki. His glasses caught the electric light as he studied the bowed head in front of him, and reached out a hand to twine in the dark, cascading hair.

“However, that is tomorrow,” he said softly, pulling Tsuzuki’s head back until their eyes met. “Tonight,” he promised, leaning in close as he gathered Tsuzuki’s balls in his hand, “I am going to torture and fuck you till you forget your own name.”

“Hurt me,” Tsuzuki whispered like a prayer, and Tatsumi’s hand twisted hard in his hair, dragging him up, towards the bed.

~*~

In the dim warmth of a bedroom, two handsome men made love on disordered sheets. The smaller of the pair lay on his back, his bound hands flung above his head, metal caging his swollen cock and gleaming at his nipples as he panted harshly, staring up into the face of the lover who straddled his ribs, leaning in low over his face.

“Sssh,” soothed Tatsumi, brushing loose hair from Tsuzuki’s eyes. “Endure, for me.”

Tsuzuki’s breathing eased and Tatsumi gently cupped the back of his neck, lifting him to take Tatsumi’s cock in his mouth.

“Mine,” murmured Tatsumi as Tsuzuki began to suck. Throwing his head back, Tatsumi moaned his pleasure, his blue eyes wide and unfocused in the low light.

Sweat splashed onto the pillow as Tatsumi lurched forward again, cradling Tsuzuki’s head in both hands and pulling it back just a little. “Tsuzuki.... san...” he half-crooned, his voice off-pitch, as their eyes met again. Low in his throat, Tsuzuki made a noise like laughter.

Tatsumi echoed the laugh, hoarse and shaky and exultant. His limbs began to tremble as he drew Tsuzuki close again, and together they rode the wave, onwards into the night.


End file.
